Coordinate measuring machines are used for measuring objects or for marking and laying out patterns on a workpiece. These machines provide for movement of a probe in any one of three mutually perpendicular coordinate directions (x, y, and z axes). In some coordinate measuring machines, a measuring probe is brought into contact with a workpiece on a surface plate, and the coordinates at each point of contact are recorded.